Code Geass Knight of the Red Stars
by Exiakaiser
Summary: Taking place after the first season, this story brings Galeon and the new King of Braves, Leo, into the world of Code Geass. Expect nothing to ever be the same again!


Exiakaiser: Hello, and welcome to a brand new series written by yours truly, Exiakaiser, in association with brave kid, called 'Code Geass- Knights of the Red Star'. This series combines the 'Code Geass' Universe with character designs done by CLAMP (one of my personal favorite Mange creator Teams), and the 'Brave Series' universe. And yes, you all heard me right, I like CLAMP's work. It leaves you on the edge of your seat, waiting to see what happens to the main characters next.

Now, the setting of this crossover is as follows: It is just at the end of the first series, between the end of the series and the face-off between Suzaku and Lelouch, so around Revolutionary Calendar 224 or so. However, in this timeline, a rogue comet appears changing the world as you knew it. Because of this, a new GGG is created in the ruins of old Tokyo, Area 11, Province of the Holy Order of Britannia. During this time, the Zonders, alien robots that feed on strong emotions like anger and envy, have started taking over key individuals in the Empire's Provincial government.

Also, in this world, there is another of my OCs. You will all get to meet him later.

However, before I begin, I have to warn you fanboys of both series…Don't just call BS, just because you don't believe it. I know how harsh GaoGaiGar fanboys are (Trust me, I'm one of them). I ask you to just suspend your disbelief for the duration of the series. We still don't know the scope of Galeon's abilities…so who's to say he can't do some of the things he does here? You never know it just by looking the scope of one's power, especially if they are a Genesic Mechanoid. You do that, and you will have a ton of fun.

Now, as stated, this series is a work of fan fiction, meaning that I do not own anything other than mecha designed by myself, as well as OC's designed by me. That is the disclaimer for this series. So, sit down, grab a snack, and a drink, and let's see where this rabbit tunnel takes us.

Revolutionary Calendar 223

Kamine Island

Kamine Island was a small island not far from Area 11. However, in the darkness of a cave on the shoreline of the island, a duel was taking place. However, noone there knew that the events that took place there would reshape the world.

Zero, aka Lelouch was facing a stone door about 12 feet in height when a bullet ricocheted off of it right next to his hand. "Turn around and face this way, slowly," said the Shooter, Suzaku Kururugi, a recently dubbed Knight of Honor of the Britannian Army.

" _Why the hell did he show up now_ ," thought Zero, annoyed by this new development.

"Zero," said Suzaku, "Can't you her me? I'm telling you to face me, slowly."

"Euphemia mercilessly killed Japanese," said Zero, trying to win Suzaku over to his cause, or at least stall for time. "Why do you work for a woman like…"

"That Geass is a pretty convenient power, yeah," asked Suzaku, not even remotely impressed. This advanced knowledge surprised Lelouch. "You hide within the shadows," said Suzaku, continuing on, "And watch everyone else take the blame. An arrogant coward, that's what you are. Kallen!"

Kallen, who had followed Suzaku to the island, flinched. "Do you want to know Zero's true identity," asked Suzaku,

"What are you saying now," asked Kallen, confused.

"You have the right to witness the truth too," said Suzaku, explaining his logic. And with that, Suzaku trained his gun on Zero's head.

"Wait," said Kallen, but Suzaku did not wait. He took the shot, aiming at a spot on Zero's helmet. The bullet connected, cracking the helmet in half to reveal…

The face of Suzaku's best friend Lelouch! Suzaku gasped and said However, it seemed the bullet did do some damage to him as a little blood trickled down the front of his face, his Geass- imbued eye awakened.

"What" said Kallen, in shock and disbelief, "Why?"

"I didn't want to believe it," said Suzaku, not even remotely confused by this development.

"Lelouch," said Kallen, still in shock at the discovery.

"That's right," said Lelouch, "I'm Zero. I lead the Black Knights against the Holy Britannian Empire. And the world is in my grasp."

The two witnesses were still in shock, but Kallen was even more confused as to why. "You used us Japanese," she asked out of confusion.

"If you look at the out come," said Lelouch, trying to justify his logic, "Japan will be liberated. Sure you have no qualms about that, right?"

"I should've arrest you when I had the chance," said Suzaku, now enraged.

"You discovered it," asked Lelouch, surprised.

"I didn't want to believe it," said Suzaku, "That is why I always denied it. All because I believed in you. But you were always lying. To both me and Euphy. Even to Nunally!"

"That's right," said Lelouch now remembering his mission, "Nunally has been kidnapped."

Suzaku gasped in surprise, and Lelouch continued. "Suzaku, can't we have a truce for now? I want you to help me save Nunally. Together, there is nothing we can't do."

"How naïve," said Suzaku, pulling his gun up to Lelouch, "You should have cooperated with Euphy. If you had, the world would…"

"That's all in the past," said Lelouch, for it had been his hand that ruined everything she could have done to make things better. "It's over and done."

"The past," said Suzaku, now angered.

"Didn't you kill you father," asked Lelouch, making a point, "You can regret as much as you want afterwards!"

"No, you're hopeless," exclaimed Suzaku, still holding his gun at Lelouch's face.

"What," said Lelouch, surprised.

"You would betray the world to the bitter end," said Suzaku, "Just as the world has betrayed you too. I can't let your wishes be granted!"

"Idiot," said Lelouch, annoyed, "The world does not revolve only around ideals! Come; shoot me, if that's what you want to do! I have liquid Sakuradite with me!" Kallen gasped, and for good reason. Sakuradite is a highly volatile element that can explode with the force of a hydrogen bomb in small amounts. Lelouch continued his rant, "If my heart stops beating, it'll explode! You two will die too!"

"Bastard," said Suzaku, not moving an inch.

"I'll make you a deal," said Lelouch, "Who told you about Geass? Did that person do something to Nunally?"

"Everything that happens from now on has nothing to do with you," exclaimed Suzaku, enraged. This shocked Lelouch, but Suzaku was not done yet, "Your existence is a mistake! You're someone who doesn't belong in this world! I'll save Nunally…"

Lelouch had had enough. He was so enraged at someone, his closest friend no less, berating him for even existing. He then drew a similar pistol to the one Suzaku and aimed it with one hand at his former friend, yelling, "SUZAKU!"

Suzaku was aiming at his friend. His anger and rage came out in one word, "LELUOCH! All of a sudden, the two of them pulled their triggers.

In the deep vacuums of space there was a large comet sailing through the vastness. It seemed to have a green tint as something inside it was guiding its trajectory. As it flew through space the comet was coming upon a blue planet. The entity within this comet had seen many battles fought, wars waged, and planets died all for a powerful source that it was the embodiment of. Now this entity was coming upon the blue planet known as Earth as it could sense its age old enemy heading towards this planet.

Not far above it, another meteor was heading towards Tokyo. This one looked almost mechanical, and had a purple hue to it.

-Meanwhile-

-Kamine Island-

"What's that," asked Suzaku, into a Comlink, "It's heading here? Got it." E then turned to Kallen and said, "We gotta get out of here."

"But what about Lelouch," asked Kallen, "Sure he was a jerk, but this is just too cruel."

"Leave him," said Suzaku, "There is no time." With that, he and Kallen both left the island. A few minutes later, the comet hit the island, creating a massive shockwave. The blast released a green energy that spread all over the world.

-Meanwhile-

-Britannia Crypts-

One of the green energy beams hit a tomb. The plate on the crypt read:

-Here lies-

-Euphemia li Britannia-

-Provincial Governess loved by all-

As the beam hit, the crypt burst open as Euphemia stepped out. A strange voice said, "Welcome back to the world of the living, your highness."

The guards who protected the crypt showed up to see Euphemia standing in front of her. "Y-y-y-your highness," they all said and bowed before her.

"Where am I," she asked her new companion.

"The Holy Crypts underneath the capitol city of Britannia," said the man. He looked like he was about 18 years old, and wore a black uniform in the style of the Black Knights. However, the guards recognized the symbol as that of the Saber Group. "You were dead for only a few days, your Highness." He then said.

-Meanwhile-

-Tokyo-

A second meteor hit the city in the dead center. The shockwave and crater threw everyone for a loop. However, for some reason, there was no crater.

Code Geass

Knights of the Red Stars

Episode 1:

Birth of the King of Braves!

-2 years later-

-New Tokyo City-

-G Sector-

The newly created G Sector was created by Britannia over the course of the last 2 years. In it were a housing district developed specifically for Elevens, a nice park, a shopping district, and an office complex. The place was designed and built as per the instructions of the recently reborn Euphemia li Britannia's designs and request.

However, seeing as how most Britannian Citizens still see the Elevens as Second-class citizens, due to the fact that the Holy Empire stripped the country and its citizens of their name and way of life, that the area was walled off and made 'safe' for the rest of the world. However, deep beneath the city, something was stirring that would change the history of the world itself.

" _Awaken, my children,_ " said a dark voice, " _The time has come to claim this world and its inhabitants for our grand design._ "

Lloyd, a researcher for the Britannian Research Institute was returning to his workshop, holding a Gao Brace in his hands. It was dark outside the complex where he was working. However, he dropped the Brace and was about to pick it up when something grabbed him. No guards saw what was happening, so they couldn't comment on it.

This was sent to the Kamine Island branch of the Britannian Space Development and Research Center. The information was then relayed to a secret location.

-Next Day-

"Oh man," said Rivalz, running to the Academy, "I can't believe I overslept toady." It was another school semester. Rivalz was running with a doughnut in his mouth, seeing as how Ashford Academy was two stops away.

As he past by the G-Sector, he looked up and saw the Outer Space Research Center, or G-Tower, standing in the center of the Sector.

" _Welcome to G-Sector, brave citizens_ ," said a holographic version of Euphemia, " _This area was developed to facilitate the Elevens and give them some equality towards the rest of the world. If you have the time, why not stop by the Space research Center, or try a refreshing meal at one of the five restaurants in the area?_ "

-Meanwhile-

Euphemia sighed. It was another day for her, and she and her new friend were heading to school. The young man, looking about 17 years of age was wearing a usual Ashford Academy uniform. "It's been quiet recently," she then said, "Are you sure something is about to happen?"

"Let's just say I have my doubts," said the young man.

-1 hour later-

"Good morning class," said a teacher, walking into the classroom, "I would like to announce a new transfer student. Say hello to Kal Toric, who will be with us from now on." The young man walked into the classroom, and wrote his name in both English and Japanese.

"Hello fellow students," said Kal bowing in earnest, "I hope we will all get along."

Suzaku looked at Kal as he passed by and was stunned. " _It can't be_ ," he thought, " _Is that Kal of the White Sabers? I thought he was a mere legend._ "

-8 hours later-

Rivalz was on his way back home. School had been over for a few hours, and it was dark. He had to get home before the police began to question why he was out so late.

"Please, mister," said a young voice. Rivalz turned to see a group of Britannian security officers, armed with stun batons, harassing a little girl and her dog. "Please don't hurt him."

"Too bad, missy," said one of them, grabbing the dog by the back of the neck, "You are out after curfew, so you are gonna have to be punished."

"That's enough," said Rivalz, stepping in to intervene, "Leave them alone. She is just a little girl."

"Shut up," said the other officer, backhanding him hard. The officer then pulled out his stun baton and held it in Rivalz's face.

"That'll teach ya to be a hero," said the other officer, tossing the dog over the side of the road. The little girl screamed.

The officer on top of Rivalz laughed, "That'll teach that dumb mutt."

"And that will be what happens to you, Eleven," said the other officer, "If you don't do what we say.

However, there was no splat or yelp. "You guys need to stop this," said a voice. The officers looked around until they spotted a figure that looked like Zero, but had gold on his arms and legs and his face, while half-covered by a mouth mask, showed enraged eyes. "That is not how you treat animals or little girls, cowards."

"Who are you calling a coward," asked the officer who threw the puppy over the side. He then charged the guy…

Only to get hit so hard, he fell onto his face. "You'll pay for that," said the officer who took down Rivalz. He then tried to get up and charge the guy, but three bullets hit the ground in front of him, missing Rivalz.

"That's enough, you two," said a masked figure on a motorcycle holding a Britannian pistol in one hand, "You guys are in serious trouble with your superiors for that level of abuse. I just reported your gross misconduct to the main MP. Hand in your weapons and badges, and be on the next plane out of the country."

"You bastard," said the officer who tried to charge, "Who the hell are you to decide if we are fired or not?"

The figure then climbed off his motorcycle, a Honda Shadow Ace 3000 Custom, and took off his helmet, revealing Kal, "Kal Torvin, advisor and Knight to the Provisional Governor herself, Princess Euphemia li Britannia."

"C-Commander," said the two officers, saluting him.

"At ease," said Kal, grabbing the puppy, and caressing it, while taking it to the little girl. "Next time," he then said to the girl, giving her the dog, "Be more careful. The officers here are still not used to the equality laws that were recently put in effect here. Now, run along home." And with that, Kal, returned to his motorbike and told the officers that he will have them go through reeducation back at the Britannian homeland. The two officers bowed, said thanks and left.

"That was some close call," said Rivalz to the mysterious figure, "By the way, what's your name?"

The mysterious figure just shrugged and said, "I have none."

"How come mister, everyone has a name" the girl responded.

"I really don't know and please don't call me mister, i'm only 18," he said.

"How about Leo," she said.

"Why Leo," Rivalz asked

"After my favorite story, in it a lion name Leo shows up to help people," said the little girl.

"I like it, alright my name is Leo," Leo gave a smile and walk away from the house

Rivalz follow him, and asked, "Is it true about he has no memories?"

"Yeah it is all I have is this and my clothes off my back" he showed Rivalz his Gaobrace.

Then while Rivalz treated Leo for hot dogs, Leo ate at least 50 of them to Rivalz's dismay. Then the brace glowed and Leo looked at the sky.

"Zonder," said Leo, who then ran toward the city with Rivalz following him. Then they see a huge alien monster. It looked like a giant robot, but it was a blackish gray with a horse's head and a single purple horn. It had no hands, instead had what looked like twin pods on the ends of its arms. It raised one hand and fired a red beam of microwave energy at a building.

-Provisional Government Building-

Kal was up watching the news, when his pager seemed to vibrate. "A call to arms," he then said, getting his briefcase out and opening it. In it was a miniature computer. He then pulled out a headset, and put it on.

-Provincial Government Building-

-Several minutes later-

"So," said Euphemia, who's hair and attitude changed, "It has begun, that which I feared for so long has finally begun." She now had green hair, and was wearing the gear of a Knightmare Frame Pilot.

Kal then said, "Yes, my lady. It is time for the youth of today to challenge the fears of an entire race. The Zonder have begun their attack." Kal then finished zipping up his flight suit and placed his headset in place.

All of a sudden, outside the building, a klaxon went off, announcing the monster was in close proximity. However, at the same time, an elevator shaft appeared out of the ground and a Knightmare Frame, a Lancelot, appeared out of it. This Lancelot, the Reaver, was black in color and had black demon's wings instead of an Air Frame. Its cockpit was a bit larger too, carrying two people instead of 1.

Kal sat in the top seat, and the 'Lady with Green Hair' as she was called, was in the bottom seat. Kal then called, "Lancelot Reaver, Kal Torvin, ready for launch."

"You're all good here," said Cornelia, from the launch room in the building. "Fight well, Brave Knight."

"Don't mistake this for a test battle for this unit, sister;" said Euphemia, "This is strictly observation and testing of the flight system."

"Understood, sister," said Cornelia.

"Lancelot Reaver," said Kal, spreading the black wings, "LAUNCH!" All of a sudden, the wings flapped like a bird's, gaining air and lift for the Reaver. The test flight of the Lancelot Reaver was an initial success.

"The monster is not all that big," said Kal, looking at it, "It stands just a little bit bigger than the Knightmare Frames, but does not have wheels on the back of it."

Kal then saw a series of Knightmare Frames firing at it, trying hard to do some damage to it. "Damn," said Kal, "All units, fall back and strategize. That monster has a damn barrier surrounding it."

However, Euphemia then looked down and behind the monster. "Kal, look at that," she then said.

"Control, please stand by," said Kal, "It appears there is someone else here. It appears to be a young man, wearing green and gold with black hair. He seems to be raising one of his arms into the air."

"EQUIP," called Leo. All of a sudden, armor appeared all over his body, looking like shoulder, arm, leg and head armor. It was gold in color, and seemed to appear from out of nowhere. Leo then raised the Gaobrace into the air and called, "GALEON!" All of a sudden, the Gaobrace fired a beam of green light into the air. It hit a cloud, revealing a lion's head.

-Elsewhere-

On Kamine Island, a Giant mecha-lion was sleeping. All of a sudden, its twin green eyes lit up, and it stood on all fours. It then roared and flew off.

-Back in town-

Oh, man," said Rivalz, "How am I gonna explain this to the boss?"

"That young man changed into ID armour," said the Lady in Green, "Is he the chosen hero of the Green Light?"

-Meanwhile-

"What," said Cornelia, "What do you mean we need to pull back?"

"A strange man in ID Armour has shown up," said Kal, distracting the Monster, "I am getting a strange feeling like he is gonna fight as well.

Leo, having called Galeon, was amazed at the speed of the lion, and had hopped onto the mech, which began to attack it. However, then EI-02 opened its other hand, hitting both of them with a freeze ray emitted by a large number of refrigerators. The two were frozen in place, while the EI-02, having grown tired of them, was about to step on them…

"FUSION," said Leo, jumping into Galeon's mouth. The mecha lion then rose up on his rear legs and the front legs then slid down and formed the arms. The Head then slid down, revealing a humanoid hear with a giant crystal in the middle of its head. The new mecha raised his right arm and said, "GAIGAR!"

"Holy," said Kal, "It just transformed into a humanoid!"

Gaigar then turned toward the Alien and called, "GENESIC AURA!" All of a sudden, a golden wave of energy hit the barrier like a freight train. The pressure was so great that it destroyed the barrier. "NOW," called Gaigar, "GENESIC CLAW!" All of a sudden, the claws on the hands rose into place over the hands. He then charged and cut into the monstrous robot's chest area, ripping out the core and destroying the rest of the mecha.

"Let's do this, milady," said Kal, opening the cockpit. Gaigar then dropped the core.

"Curatio," said The Lady with Green Hair, placing a hand on the core, "Teneritas, Sectio, Salus, Coctura!" All of a sudden, a green energy seemed to discharge from her hand and spread all over the core. The core then seemed to change form, revealing Lloyd, kneeling, hands folded in prayer and a stream of tears going down his cheeks.

"What the hell," said Cornelia, "Get Lloyd out of there, Kal."

"Roger," said Kal, "We'll take him from here." He then turned to Gaigar and said, "Thank you, hero of the Green Light." And with that, The Lady in Green and the Lancelot Reaver left, Lloyd in hand, and carried him to the hospital. The Golden warrior disappeared, and Galeon then returned to his sleeping place.

-Next Day-

Lloyd went through every know series of tests and came out clean. Nobody could explain why he had become a giant robot bent on terrorizing the city. However, Lloyd was worried he may have caught something that changed him.

"Hello," said Kal, coming to check in with him, "How are things?"

"A little unnerving," said Lloyd, worried, "Nobody knows how I became that thing last night."

"There is a way you can probably find out," Kal then said, pulling out a card, "Meet me at that address tonight. I will lead you to the base of those who might be able to help."

After that, Kal then went to school, and everything was fine for the rest of the day.

-Later-

"I quit," said Lloyd, realizing something had changed. He then handed in his resignation, and walked out.

After a little while, he found Leo and Rivalz and said, "Mind if I join you guys? I could really benefit from teaming up with you, and in return, I could give you access to my genius inventions."

"I don' see anything wrong with that," said Leo, leading them to a warehouse by the docks. "I was leading Rivalz to my base of operations anyway, so might as well lead you there too."

"This is your operating base," asked Lloyd, as the group stepped inside the warehouse. He was right to be concerned. It was only a single computer interface, a few lights and a bed, but that's all. "This will never do," said Lloyd, adjusting his glasses, "What you need is space to hide a lot of fancy technology, some cool gear, and a giant mecha launcher capable of propelling the Golden Lion at speeds capable in excess of mach 5! You, my friend, need a secret UNDERGROUND BASE!"

-Meanwhile-

-Underneath G-Sector-

"Damn that Golden Warrior," said Pasdar, angered, "If it weren't for him, we would have taken that city yesterday. Report to me, my 4 Machine Kings!"

"Primarda here," said Alice the Speed, revealing herself. "That Leo guy looks just like Lelouch vi Brittania. But he was killed in action, was he not?"

"Priorities, Primarda," said Mao, aka Pizza, "Our first target should be the Legacy of Cain, and the mecha-lion."

"True," said Penchinon, cackling like a madman, "However, we also need to deal with that Lady with green hair. Get her out of the way, and none will exist to stop us."

"I actually agree with Penchinon," said Polinaise, smoking a cigar, "Get rid of the Green-haired Britanntian princess before she regains her full power."

The four argued for several hours, with nobody coming up with a good idea.

Next Time:

Kal: Here is the latest intelligence: The new GGG HQ is completed and new members are needed. However, during a wrestling match, a new Zonder appears, attacking like a Zinogre. However, after the last battle, Leo is exhausted. To counter this new threat, the GGG team must unleash the untested Geister Frame, Horn Geist. Can Horn Geist manage the System Change and succeed in battle? Find out in the next episode:

The First Knight Awakens!

Stay Tuned for the Order!

I am guessing an explanation is in order. So, instead of explaining each and every question and problem with this series as they come, Here is an FAQ.

Q: Who is Leo in the _Code Geass_ continuity?

A: It's a secret that will not be revealed till later in the series. For those of you who can guess, there is a reason for it.

Q: Where's Card Golem?

A: He is the silent partner in this series, being continuity checker, making sure the story is very easy to understand and all that.

Finally, the reason I am not revealing a lot is to let you all know what is happening in this new series as it happens. Till then, comment and review.


End file.
